


One step forward

by Mediumdone_cowsponge



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdone_cowsponge/pseuds/Mediumdone_cowsponge
Summary: Does love falter when a tragic past and a mental illness act up?





	

Hey guys, im doing this pretty late at night, so vocabulary is limited. My friend and I will be making this into a WEBCOMIC! Also i just kinda suck at writing sooo yeah. Regards- HAMILTRASH.tm ================================ " Aaron Grey and August Winters" Every college student immediately felt bad for Aaron, August was the least sociable student in school. 2:00 pm/ digital design Aaron was well known around campus, he had a small group of close friends, but everyone knew that he was a bit off. He always seemed like he was forcing himself to be talkative, and always wore long sleeves, even in the summer. And now he was paired with the very definition of antisocial. August rarely talked to anyone, he always sat in the back of the class, never raising his hand or asking questions, silently taking notes. When he was forced to talk, he would do so in a small, clear voice. The partners sat at the desk together. " Your assignment is to create a 10 slide presentation on the beginnings of your favorite art movement", announced the professor," these next few days are your work days, do what you will with them." Aaron began the introductions," I'm Aaron Grey, 26, I dont believe I've talked with you before." "..." "August Winters" His voice surprised Aaron, if he talked a bit louder he would seem like the most confident person on the world. " So August, what are we doing for our project?" " Surrealism, murals, digital, modern?" The black haired student prodded August with questions. " I dont know, whatever you would like.", August replied. Aaron shrugged and reached across the table for his pen, in the process, knocking a tea onto August's lap. *sploosh* In a hurry, Aaron had a wad of paper towels and was struggling to clean up his mess, " I'M SO SORRY IMSORRYIMSORRYIM SORRY, IS IT HOT? NEED ICE!?" " Aaron its ok, it was ice tea, so its not hot.", August responded calmly, Aaron answered still trying to clean," are you sure? Your pants are ruined!" Everyone in the class turned around and looked at the fiasco in the back, some snickering. As Aaron picked up the cup and towels to take to the trash, he saw the brand, " Oh! Café Français?I love that place!" " Really?", August pondered," I get this every time I go there." "If you like," Aaron said, returning to the desk," we can work on this project there, and I can get you another tea to make up for this!" " Are you free tomorrow; afternoon?" Aaron continued. August blushed and nodded. "Times up! Class dismissed.", Called the professor. The class was surprised, they had never seen someone actually retain a conversation with the grey haired boy for more that 5 seconds. Aaron picked up Augusts things and handed it to him, as they made their way out. "See you tommorow!", Aaron said with a grin, he walked towards the exit, promptly snaking his face on the door frame. That was the fist tine anyone had seen August laugh.


End file.
